


I'm a loaded gun

by vinterdrog



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been thinking about you fucking me all day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a loaded gun

Nick is on the couch, phone in one hand and the other one buried in Pig’s fur, when he hears a key in the lock and the indiscreet rustle of Louis unceremoniously dumping his stuff on the floor. Louis doesn’t live here _officially_ (yet), but he has a key, and he uses it frequently. 

“Hey,” Louis shouts into the apartment, and Pig raises her head from under Nick’s hand but doesn’t get up. 

“Hey,” Nick calls back. He hears Louis dump something in the kitchen, probably (hopefully) food, hears the water running, but not the click of the kettle or the scrambling for tea mugs. 

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Louis asks, his voice much closer than Nick expected, and before Nick can turn, Louis has rounded the couch to stand in front of him. He’s looking tense, nervous, biting his lips and clenching his fists at his side. 

“I think there’s like five episodes left on this season,” Nick says, nodding at the TV where Netflix is running Gilmore Girls. “Why? You gonna take me on a date?” he grins. 

Something flashes in Louis’ face and suddenly Nick realises, he’s not nervous, he’s _turned on_. 

“Good,” Louis says, moving forward to straddle Nick’s legs. “I’ve been thinking about you fucking me all day.”

It’s a well-known fact by this point that Louis has absolutely no shame, but Nick is still taken aback by the pure hotness of it when Louis opens his own jeans like it’s nothing and pulls out his dick to stroke it. he’s almost completely hard, and Nick is suddenly halfway there himself. 

“Okay,” is all he can say. When he raises his hands to put them on Louis, he realises that he’s still petting Pig, and nudges her down from the couch. “I’m not having sex when you’re on the same surface,” Nick mutters when she glares at him. Louis laughs, breathlessly, his hand still working his cock. 

“I’ll cuddle you later, baby,” Louis coos at the dog, and he’s barely gotten the last word out before Nick has grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You’ve been thinking about me all day?” Nick asks, his mouth pressed against Louis’. He doesn’t know if Louis even gets what he’s saying, but he nods, so the general gist of it probably went through. 

“Yeah. Almost snuck off to jerk off in the loo.” Louis doesn’t really move his mouth from Nick’s to speak either, and he lets go of his own dick to pull down Nick’s joggers and put his hand down his pants. “Didn’t, though. Wanted to save it for you.”

Whatever Nick has to say in response to that gets swallowed by a moan when Louis starts to jerk him off, dry and surprisingly gentle. 

“If you want me to fuck you, we have to move,” Nick gets out eventually, because even though they’d need it, they don’t stock lube in the living room. They really ought to change that. 

“Mm, okay, hurry,” Louis says, backing off to stand on the floor. He pulls his jeans off completely as he waits for Nick to get up, and then just leaves them there in a pile as he leads the way to the bedroom. Nick follows, not missing the chance to look at Louis ass as he walks behind him. Louis knows he’s looking and adds an extra wiggle in his step, and Nick smacks his ass in retaliation. 

When they reach the bedroom, Louis quickly pulls off his shirt and his pants, then throws himself on the unmade bed and crawls to Nick’s nightstand for the lube. 

“Come on,” he says when he turns around, tube in hand, and sees Nick still standing in the doorway. “I need you in me.”

“Jesus,” Nick breathes, chucking his own clothes before joining Louis on the bed. “What’s gotten into you today?”

“I don’t know,” Louis admits, spreading his legs to make room for Nick between them. “I’ve just been really fucking horny all day, couldn’t stop thinking about it, about you, and you fucking me.”

“Jesus christ,” Nick breathes again, almost dropping the lube. He coats his fingers, then leans down over Louis to kiss him as he puts his fingertips against the rim of Louis’ ass. “You’re so hot for it,” he says, pressing inside at once. 

“Yes,” Louis agrees, way past the point of denying it, just for argument’s sake. “Thought about calling you on the way home, get you worked up,” Louis pants, canting his hips up to give Nick better access, to get _more_. “Decided to surprise you instead.”

Nick fucks him with two fingers, curling and spreading them, watching Louis’ face for the reactions he knows so well. When Louis’ eyes are closed and he’s biting his lip hard, Nick pulls out and wipes his fingers on Louis’ thigh before grabbing the lube again and coating his cock Louis huffs at the redundancy, as he always does, but it’s part of their routine at this, it’s Nick’s thing and Louis doesn’t comment on it anymore. 

“Come on,” Louis pleads, spreading his legs even more and making grabby hands for Nick. “Fuck me, Nick.”

“I’m trying,” Nick says, grabbing Louis’ thigh to steady them both as he puts his dick against Louis’ slicked-up asshole. 

“Try harder,” Louis snipes, grabbing his own cock again and jerking it slowly as Nick pushes inside. 

“Fuck,” Nick hisses when he’s bottomed out and Louis wraps his legs around his waist, heels digging into Nick’s ass to urge him on. 

“Come on, come on, _move_ , I need to-- _yes,_ ” he moans when Nick does move, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again, a little quicker and harder than usual at this stage, but Louis is so greedy, Nick’s self-restraint is already gone. He’s not used to this, they don’t usually do it like this. Most times, Nick’s the one who’s on his back, with Louis riding him, or once in awhile he’s on all four with Louis fucking him. But today, apparently, Louis wants to be _fucked_. 

Nick isn’t exactly objecting. He shifts a little, stabilises himself on the bed a bit and pulls Louis with him, long fingers wrapped around muscular thighs. 

He fucks into Louis, hard, reveling in the small sounds of pleasure that slip out of his boyfriend when Nick bottoms out, skin slapping against skin. His palms are sweaty and his grip slips, so he moves his hands to the mattress on either side of Louis’ head, bringing their bodies closer together again. 

“Fuck, Nick,” Louis moans, still sloppily jerking his own cock. “Fuck me, come on, harder, please, I--”

Nick is going to come if he hears Louis bef any more, so he shuts him up the best way he knows, by kissing him. Louis responds eagerly, easily transferring all of his desperation to the kiss, reaching up with his one free hand to grab Nick’s neck, holding him down against him, licking into his mouth. 

Louis compensates for the lack of begging by clenching around Nick inside of him, and honestly, Nick isn’t sure who he’s trying to fool anymore. He grabs both of Louis’ hands, tangles their fingers together and presses Louis’ hands against the mattress. Then he starts fucking him in earnest, the force of his thrusts making the bed frame squeak. 

Louis is babbling, a litany of _fucks_ and _please_ pouring out of him. He tries to grab his own dick several times, but Nick keeps holding him down. 

“You can come without,” Nick says, breathing hard. “Come on, love, you can.”

Louis shakes his head and whines, but he can, they both know he can, that he has before. Nick loves it, _loves_ being able to reduce Louis to the mess he is now, loves making him come without a hand on his cock. 

Just thinking about it brings Nick straight to the edge. He squeezes Louis’ hands, and Louis seems to realise that Nick is close, because he arches his body in that way that shows him off, exposes his neck, clenches again, and Nick comes with a series of gasps, spilling inside of Louis. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, breathing hard into Louis’ shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, trying to fuck himself on Nick’s cock now that Nick has collapsed on top of him. “Fuck, come on, Nick,” he pleads. Nick still hasn’t let go of his hands and he’s struggling harder to untangle himself. “Fuck you, I need to come,” he says, and Nick slides out in case Louis tries to push him away. 

Louis’ breath catches with the sensation, and probably also the knowledge that Nick’s come is trickling out of him. 

“Nick,” he whines again, reaches for his cock, but Nick slaps his hand away. 

“Don’t touch,” he warns, then slides down until he’s sitting between Louis’ legs again. He runs a hand down Louis’ chest, flicks his nipples and smirks when Louis gasps. He ghosts his palm over Louis’ cock, then slides his fingers over Louis’ balls, over his swollen rim. Louis cants his hips up impatiently, and when Nick glances up at his face he sees that Louis is biting his lip, hard. Nick takes pity on him, pushes two fingers inside of him and twists them, uses his other hand to pinch one of Louis’ nipples, watches him squirm under his touch. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Nick coaxes. “You’ve been waiting for this all day, just let go. I’ve fucked you properly, haven’t I?” The sound his fingers make when they push his sticky come out of Louis’ ass is obscene and deliciously filthy, _dirty_ , and he loves it, knows that Louis loves it, too. He breaks his own rule, can’t stop himself from bending down to lick a stripe on Louis’ cock, doesn’t _want_ to stop himself either, so he takes the head into his mouth, sucks gently and scissors his fingers, pulling them out and pushing them in again. 

Louis chokes on a breath, and that’s the only warning Nick gets before Louis comes in his mouth. He doesn’t pull away, just keeps sucking and swallowing until Louis is done and tugs on Nick’s hair, pulling him away and then up, meeting his mouth in an eager kiss. 

“You’re so fucking dirty,” Nick says fondly. 

“You love it,” Louis replies confidently, licking his lips. Then he pushes Nick off him and stumbles into the bathroom to piss and wash up. Louis likes being dirty during sex, but afterwards, he’s not as happy about it. 

Nick rolls over onto his stomach and stretches out, tries to be discreet about it, but when he hears Louis’ inelegant snort he knows he’s failed. 

“Are you stretching?” Louis asks, his tone mocking, and then Nick feels a warm washcloth landing on his back. “Was this too athletic for you?” He throws himself down on the bed and adjusts his position so he can watch Nick properly. 

“You’re present pretty much every time I have sex, love. You if anyone should know I’m usually in a different position. Last time we did it like this, my legs hurt for three days.”

“‘Pretty much’ every time?” Louis echoes, and Nick rolls his eyes. Of course that’s what Louis caught of that. He sees the worry for what it is, though. 

“Yeah, you have this thing where you sometimes spend months touring the world,” Nick says, raising his right hand and wiggling his fingers. “So I have to go back to this very faithful partner.”

He sees in Louis’ eyes that he relaxes.

“Hm. We should probably give the skype thing another go,” Louis says, not voicing it as a question. “If you wanna,” he adds, when he realises that maybe Nick doesn’t want to. 

“Yeah,” Nick agrees, relaxing again and flopping down on the bed, using the washcloth to clean himself up. His cock gives a feeble twitch at the combined touch and the thought of watching Louis jerk off on a computer screen (and Louis watching _him_ ). “We should.”

He throws the washcloth on the floor, then puts his arm around Louis’ waist and cuddles close. It’s still pretty early, they need to eat dinner and walk Pig and probably turn off the TV, too, but it can wait. 

All of it can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> fic on [tumblr](http://legobitar.tumblr.com/post/130892178094/im-a-loaded-gun-tomlinshaw-fic). i'm also [on twitter](https://twitter.com/flipmetomlinson)! please say hi!


End file.
